The DOOM Chronicles: The Ultimate DOOM
by Jorus C'baoth
Summary: Level by level, an adaptation of The Ultimate DOOM. Abandoned.
1. Episode 1, Mission 1 Hangar

We had been called to Phobos because of some kind of distress call. Those science types had said something evil was coming outta their teleporters. I just laughed—this shit was crazy.

The UAC was dicking with something they wasn't supposed to dick with. Plain and simple. They had just found those teleporters on the moons—hadn't even built them by themselves, just _found_ them—and all of a sudden they were using 'em to throw stuff from one moon to the other. Eventually, the dumbasses with degrees decided to throw people through, and then the real bullshit started.

The first few people went through just fine, but eventually, a guy went through and came out some kind of crazy. He grabbed a scientist and started bashing him over the head with his fist. Tore off the doc's arm and started eating it. Motherfragger was shot dead by the Marine stationed there.

After that, they sent a few more guys through, and they came back all fragged up. One dude went through on Deimos, and came back on Phobos with his feet where his hands should be and vice versa. Another came through with a head growing out of his chest. A bunch of the others just came through normal, but blew up seconds later. UAC started hiring people to put heads to bodies to arms to cocks and all other kinds of variations. They were gettin' paid better than me!

A few days ago came the distress call. Techs on Deimos called first, saying something was coming out of the teleporters and killing everybody. Well, we assume that's what it said. It was cut off in the middle when Deimos just disappeared. Phobos sent a similar distress call today, after they tried to send a team through to Deimos. Well, that failed.

So there we were, bein' sent up to Phobos. The Sarge took most of the team—who all had bigger weaponry—and went in the base. I stayed behind to secure the door back to the ship. For maybe an hour, all I heard was screams, gunfire, and weird ass noises that sounded kinda like snarls, but so much less like it. I drew my pistol and checked it to see if it was loaded, it was. Checked my side pack for more ammo, had it. Checked my helmet to make sure it was secure, it was. If the silence on the radio was any indication, my buddies were all dead.

I hit the button next to the door. It opened up, into a wide room with four pillars in the middle, a hallway on the opposite wall, and some kind of room on the wall to the left. I walked inside, the door shut behind me. I walked out onto the floor, in the middle of the pillars. I looked up and saw that the room I was in was hangar, as the ceiling was a force field designed to let ships in and out, but not individual people. The partially terraformed landscape of Phobos was out the window. Mountains, a nice looking sky. Of course, that side of the moon was turned toward Mars, so the Jolly Red Giant was staring at me though that force field.

The hall opposite, I knew, lead to Admin and various other important places like that. I decided to take the unknown room first. A green armored uniform was sitting atop a pedastal at the top of a flight of stairs. I went up to check it out and found the corpse of a Marine. **BRANDON** was his name, but I didn't know him. He wasn't a part of my squad. Weird, though. I took the armor and slipped it on over my shirt.

Back at the first room, I made my way through the hall I'd seen before. It lead to a large room with an odd lounge like area in the center. Two corpses were lying on the carpetted floor in the lounge. I walked over to them, checked one—he had a clip, ten rounds—and then the other. The other was fragged up. As I checked his pulse—which was nonexistant—he reached up and grabbed my arm. His eyes opened, revealing blank white eyeballs. Fraggin' dude looked like a zombie from some bad movie. I pushed him away and backed away. He stood up and started lumbering over to me. I raised my pistol and hit him square in the forehead. The zombieman let out a loud moan and hit the ground.

Now I knew what had caused at least some of the problem—motherfraggin' zombies. But they couldn't have been the _only_ problem, on account of they were slow and took a single bullet to the head to kill. Some of my team—my team alone—were carrying shotguns all the way up to plasma rifles. I looked down at the zombieman's name tag. **DONALDSON**. Hmph. He was from my squad. I bet a couple days ago, I was swappin' war stories with this guy. After all, a war story got my ass booted to Mars in the first place. But that's for another time and another place.

I spotted some more clips on the ground in the space between the rear wall of the lounge room and the rear wall of the overall room. That got me twenty-five extra rounds of ammo for my pistol. I was doing good, for now. Hopefully, I'd find some bigger munitions along the way.

I took a hallway that was located along the wall behind the lounge and immediately I hated the place. First off was the pool of radioactive waste. There was a zig-zag floor across it for unknown reasons. Second was the zombieman standing at the entrance to the waste room. He was cradling a rifle in his hands, moaning like an idiot. He hadn't caught sight of me yet, so I took a quick pot-shot at him and ended his unlife. Just in time for a fireball to hit the wall beside me.

I glanced up, seeing that it had come from that direction. Up in an alcove up the far wall was some kind of brown-skinned monster. It was completely naked, it's private parts hanging down, and it had spikes sticking up out of its shoulders. It drew its hand back as if to throw a baseball, and a fireball appeared out of thin air. It threw the fireball and it hit the wall beside me again. Its aim was obviously not even worth shit. I ducked against the wall it didn't hit and took careful aim. I squeezed the trigger and hit in the chest, drawing blood which spurted out and fell into the radioactive waste. I got a little closer, took much more careful aim and another red hole opened up in the thing's chest.

I figured it was time for some different tactics. I ran across the zig-zag walkway at full speed. The fireballs from the brown thing hit the radioactive waste behind me as I ran across. I saw a door straight ahead of me and ran for it. I stopped for a few seconds and caught my breath, but not for very long. I saw a button in the middle of the wall to my left. I pressed it and a panel on the wall opened up and lead to a hallway, which led down a set of stairs and to another set of stairs that led up. I walked down the first set of stairs and found a box of shotgun shells. It would have been great if I had a shotgun, but I left it there.

The hallway opened up into a large courtyard, which I had seen from the hangar I'd entered the base from. In the middle of the courtyard, however, was a pool of radioactive waste. I started wondering what brilliant dumbass designed this place—a whole room of radioactive waste with a zig-zag walkway from one side to the other? A pool of radioactive waste in the middle of the only peaceful place in the base? They guy had to be a goddamn lunatic.

There was nothing out there, though, so I turned around and walked back through that hallway and back to the radioactive waste room. I opened the door I'd rested by before and carefully walked through. There were mesh walls to either side, creating small no outlet corridors that led off from the area directly ahead. The door directly ahead was like a godsend to me—the sign above said exit. I walked over to it and then stopped. Something didn't seem right.

I was proved right seconds later when a fireball hit the exit door. I spun around and the brown spikey thing from before was suddenly behind me. Now that it was closer, I took aim and blew a hole straight in its forehead. The imp fell down and blood started pooling out from its head wound.

I walked back out into the waste room and saw that the alcove the imp had been in was really a platform, and it had lowered to where I could easily jump onto it and enter the room beyond. As I did, I saw a zombieman looking away from me, but he was different than the last couple I'd seen. His uniform was a different color, denoting probably a higher rank (I knew nothing of UAC personel on Phobos or Deimos, or even Mars). When he heard my footsteps, he spun around and launched a shotgun shell straight at me. I dove to the side and fired away. Eventually he went down, after about five shots. I walked over to the shotgun guy and put one final round in his forehead just to make sure he was dead. I considered taking his shotgun, but decided against it. No telling what kind of shit was covering that thing. I looked around and saw a second shotgun propped up in the corner. A box of shells next to it. I took those and holstered my pistol. Seven shells were a blessing considering how much more powerful they were in comparison to the seventeen pistol rounds I had sitting in my holster for backup.

I retraced my steps and went back to the exit, where I opened the door and found a zombieman standing there, his rifle in his hand. He lifted it up to shoot me, but I blew his head off with a shotgun shell just before he pulled the trigger. I pressed the button on the wall behind him, and the elevator I seemed to be in began to lower.


	2. Episode 1, Mission 2 Nuclear Plant

The new room I was in looked empty. Just a smaller room ahead, a short stairway up to it. I walked forward. To the left, a door on the far wall. To the right, another door, a flickering light, a barrel of ooze. On the florr, a dead Marine. I walked over to him and was instantly fired upon. I spun to my left and popped a round into a zombieman. He flew backward, so I pumped the shotgun and popped another round at his buddy, who shot at me as soon as the first zombieman went down.

I walked around the corner and found a section of wall out of place. I walked up to it, touched it, and it opened into a small room. Inside was armor, a medpack, a backpack, and a big red button. I almost resisted the urge to push it. I took the backpack and found it was full of shotgun shells.

I left the room and found there to be two doors in front of me. I took the one on the right. It led to a stairwell, where a window rested at the top. I saw more mountains outside. More stairslaid to my left. I took them up, and felt a sharp pain on my left side. I spun and blew off the head of a zombieman, then tuook out a shotgun guy. In that same direction, I saw what could have been the Holy Grail: a red keycard. It musta fallen out when I killed the shotgun guy. I picked it up and looked the way opposite the way I came. There was a door leading outside.

I came out into a small courtyard. The place was empty, until I got around to the other side and found the _real_ Holy Grail: a chaingun, with two boxes of ammo right beside it. I ran back inside and into the first room. I felkt like this was my lucky day.

The small room I'd glimpsed earlier had a small elevator inside. I rode it up, found some more shotgun shells, and rode it back down. Another elevator was by the door I hadn't gone through. I took it up, arriving at a box of bullets.

I went back to the only door I had left to go through. There was a red arch around the door. I smiled. That red key was an ironic miracle. I opened the door and found a hallway. A single zombieman roamed around. I squeezed the trigger on the chaingun and ended the zombieman's second life. I walked a ways and found a small room filled with waste. A single pillar was in the room. I walked carefully to the pillar and found a button. I pressed it.

Returning to the hall, I found a wall panel had opened. I entered that room and found it to be a series of a dozen corridors. I found all of them to be dark, almost pitch black.

Luckily, I wasn't afraid of the dark.

I eventually found a corridor with some light. Two imps were walking around. I dropped them and saw a wall panel raise up, revealling a door outside. I took it, found a dead Marine. I wondered how many of my buds had died in this facility. I continued through and stumbled across two zombiemen on either side of a pillar, which had a chainsaw atop it. I took them out and found a big red button on the opposite side of the room. The pillar lowered, and the chainsaw was mine.

I made my way back to the hall outside the dark corridors and checked ou the way I hadn't gone. I found a stairway that led up to a waste room. A path led through it. Again, I wondered what pyschopath designed this goddamn place. There was an elevator on the other end of the path, which went down as I got on it.

I emerged in a room full of zombiemen and imps. I felt it was time to test out my new chainsaw. Five minutes later, the zombies and imps were nothing but dismembered piles of shit all around the floor. The stink of blood and sweat were pervasive in this place, now.

A switch on the wall opened two doors. I picked one and ended up in a room full of stairs that led to a door. The door led to a lobby, with another door on the opposite wall. A shotgun guy and an imp took shots at me, but I brought my shotgun up and blasted them open. After that, I walked through the door.


	3. MidChapter Update

_**Mid-chapter Update**_

Well, I'm posting this to let you know, I'm going to continue once I get some time. Currently, I'm a little busy with _Casino Royale_ and I'm REALLY busy with Undead Explosion (my blog, find it in my profile), so this is going to be shoved by the wayside for a little while. Another project I'm working on is my _Doom 3_ Trilogy (soon to be posted with chapter 1, I hope), but even THAT is being shoved aside.

This happens. Old projects get shoved aside while new ones become important. Invariably, I either go back to or abandon the old projects once the new ones are finished (or left aside themselves). I don't like this. One thing I wish I could do one day is actually write a story from beginning to end without being distracted (well, I kinda did, there's two stories on my blog that didn't get shoved aside, but I was thinking those up on the go, so...).

Know this, though, the Chronicles will continue, as I see fit. I know there are people asking for me to add some depth to _DOOM_, but, honestly, that would strip away the fun that playing those games had. I'm not writing this for people to read as a replacement for the game, I'm writing this to get people to PLAY the fucking games! I really don't mind if, all of a sudden, you stop reading my fanfic and go have seventy hours of fun playing the games simply because you either want to prove me wrong about the areas (you will be hard pressed to do this, however) or about where the enemies show up (that, I might be fucking up) or even where the Doomguy goes during the gameplay (you make this up yourself, people...), I just want people to want to play the games because of my writing.

Another thing, I just wanna get this out there, it really has little to do with anything, as I write the Chronicles, I'm writing the main levels, not the bonus ones. In the case of the first game, this means that E1M9, E1M10 (Xbox-only level), E2M9, E3M9 and E4M9 will NOT be in the story. There is nothing wrong with these levels (well, except maybe E1M10...), but I just want to write down the main levels.

In the future (assuming I ever end up taking off with this), there will be a story called _The DOOM Chronicles: Extra DOOM_, which will have these five levels, the two from the second game, the four from _Final DOOM_, the... eight from _DOOM 64: Absolution_ (if you don't know what this is, it's a total conversion mod of _DOOM 64_, made for PCs; that's the only version of 64 that I actually beat, because we only rented the real thing; though I prefer it this way, as it plays just like PC _DOOM_, and it has extra levels), the two from the Plutonia 2 wad for _Final_ and some others from other wads that I have. It should equal a total of 30, matching the later games number of main levels (the first had 32), but it may fall a little bit short. I may actually add some levels from _Master Levels for DOOM II_ (which I can only play on the Xbox version of _Resurrection of Evil_, and don't particularly care for), but this might be simply to raise it from, like, 27 levels up to 30 (I think there are only 3 levels I've beaten of that game), so _Master Levels_ fans, don't count on it.

Oh, a little message to the people bitching about my spelling: I sometimes type very fast, accidently hitting one button twice instead of another (an example in E1M2 is florr, meaning floor). This comes from typing up the written chapter I have after transcribing my playthrough of the game. Often times I just don't have the time to go through and spell check and for some reason my fucking red \squiggly lines don't work, so bear with it. I don't really have THAT many spelling errors, do I? (though, if you've read _The Unending Nightmare_, a _Silent Hill_ story I've got here, the latter section of chapter 3 has a lot of 'g's where quotation marks are supposed to be, this happened as some kind of transfer error when I posted the story, and thankfully hasn't happened again)

Thank you for taking the time to read this and, just one more thing, I will try to actually update the story soon, I just have a shitload of other stuff on my plate (not the least of which is a blog to manage, update and continually get pissed off at the frequent lack of comments, oh, and _Left 4 Dead_, which I just bought recently for the PC and have already beaten most of the campaigns on). This was a story I wanted to write for a while, because of my premise (that not very many people seem to like), and I honestly love having an excuse to play _DOOM_ (my favorite first-person shooter ever, the only one that tops _GoldenEye 007_ for the 64).

Good night, everybody. Have a nice day, and play _DOOM_ often enough to tell me I missed mentioning the broken pixel in the floor on E1M8 (should be somewhere around all the barrels blocking the pinkies, but that could just be both my laptop and my PS2, where I play PlayStation _DOOM_ [I like to think I've played every version of _DOOM_ in existence, but I'm just conceited that way]).


End file.
